Kill
Affffffffffffffffff Kill '''occurs when a champion is reduced to zero health and has no abilities remaining which prevent death. The last player to strike the target champion is awarded with the kill, and all contributors are awarded with an Assist. When a champion is killed the player who scored the final hit receives up to 350 gold. The first kill in a Match is referred as '''First Blood, which is also announced. First Blood gives an additional 100 gold beyond the basic amount for the kill. Killing a whole team is referred as an Ace, which is also announced. Ways to prevent death Since Patch v1.0.0.113,effects that prevent you from dying will now always occur in a set order. From top to bottom, first is: * * * * The Amount of Gold Each death of one champion reduces the gained rewards by 85% down to 90 gold. If you break your death streak by getting a kill, your value is reset to 300 gold, and then increases or decreases as you continue to rack up deaths or kills. So if you die 9 times, and then get one kill, the next time you die, the person who kills you will get 300 gold. Every Kill that is done in a row without death increases the gold gained. The maximum of possible money is Legendary, which gives 1000 gold after 9 or more kills. After Death, the Killing Series is reset and the Gold-reward returns to 300 gold. A Killing Series can only be stopped by a Champion. If a Champion is on a Killing Spree and is killed by a turret or a minion, the amount of gold is not reset. Being on a Killing Spree does not grant any special bonuses. Killing series & bounty increase *'1 Kill:' Unlisted (+300 Gold) *'2 Kills:' Unlisted (+350 Gold) *'3 Kills:' Killing spree (+408 Gold) *'4 Kills:' Rampage (+475 Gold) *'5 Kills:' Unstoppable (+555 Gold) *'6 Kills:' Dominating (+647 Gold) *'7 Kills:' Godlike (+754 Gold) *'8 Kills:' Legendary (+879 Gold) *'9+ Kills:' Legendary (+1000 Gold) Multi Kill If a player kills several heroes with few seconds between each kill, the following comments are shown: '*Heroname* has scored a ...!' *double kill (2) *triple kill (3) *quadra kill (4) *penta kill (5) *legendary kill (6+) Ace A player can score an ace if he kills the last living hero of the enemy team, which is usually achieved after winning a team fight. This shouldn't be confused with a penta kill, and neither of them implies the other. Items benefitting from Kills * UNIQUE - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15% * UNIQUE - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 15%. * UNIQUE - Your champion gains 32 health per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill and 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. * Gain an additional 1 Physical Damage and 0.25% Life Steal per kill. Maximum of +40 Damage and +10% Lifesteal. Bonuses are lost upon death. * Permanently gain 4.5 Health and .15 Health Regen per 5 sec per minion kill. Champion kills grant 45 Health and 1.5 Health Regen per 5 sec. Bonuses cap at +450 Health, and +15 Health Regen per 5 Skills benefitting from Kills * (Active): Unleashes dark energy at target enemy dealing magic damage. If a unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 ability power for a minion and gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * (Innate): Whenever Cho'Gath kills a unit, he recovers 34 - 68 health (+2.5 each level) and 7 - 15.5 mana (+0.5 each level). * (Toggle): While active Sion deals extra physical damage at the cost of health each attack. Additonally, he permanently increases his maximum health whenever he kills a unit. * (Active): Devours an enemy unit, dealing true damage (1,000 to minions) that ignores armor and magic resist. If the target is killed, Cho'Gath grows, gaining extra health (max 6 stacks). Cho'Gath loses half his stacks (rounded up) upon death. * (Active): Increases Master Yi's movement speed by 40% and attack speed for a few seconds, as well as making him immune to any slow effects. Additionally, killing a champion refreshes all of Master Yi's Abilities. Assist refreshes all abilities by half. * (Passive): Each time Evelynn scores a kill or assist she regains health.(Active): Evelynn gains attack speed and movement speed for 10 seconds (non-stacking, can cast while stealthed). Malice and Spite's cooldown refreshes every time an enemy champion dies. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Active): Nasus's next attack will deal additional damage. Siphoning Strike permanently gains 3 damage whenever it kills an enemy. * (Active): Gangplank takes aim and shoots an enemy with his pistol, dealing damage. If he kills it, he gains 4 / 7 / 10 / 13 / 16 extra Gold. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. * (Innate): After a kill or an assist, Katarina gains 25 gold and her cooldowns are reduced by 15 seconds. * (Innate): Whenever an allied champion kills any unit (including Gangplank's Parrrley), that champion gains 2 extra gold. See Also *Assist *Death *Kill To Death Ratio Category:Gameplay Elements